Conventional vehicles, such as those powered by a single internal combustion engine, often provide a vehicle operator with information through a number of commonly used displays. For example, speedometers, odometers, tachometers, fuel level gauges, oil level indicators and engine temperature gauges are commonly used to provide information in analog and/or digital form. With the increase in prevalence of non-conventional vehicles, e.g., fuel cell vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), a need has arisen to provide a vehicle operator with additional information unique to these non-conventional vehicles.